Skyrim: Jon the Vigilant
by Jaketheripper
Summary: an unlikely crossover of the magical world of the elder scrolls and the sci-fi dystopia of the Terminator enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Skyrim: Jon the Vigilant

The most recent attempt at a good Terminator/Skyrim crossover by Jaketheripper

chapter 1

it was a wintry night in skyrim, a blizzard had popped out of nowhere and had surrounded the Hall of the Vigilant near Dawnstar. Knowing a winter ward when she saw one, keeper Carcette stood in front of the hall, watching the wall of swirling ice with a steely glare.

"Keeper Carcette! Keeper Carcette!" out of the hall rushed a woman with raven hair pulled up in a ponytail, wearing a black eye patch. She wore a brown leather armored long coat over padded cloth garment, her boots and gloves were padded leather, this was the garb of a Vigilant inquisitor, a higher ranking vigilant from the Imperial city. Carcette turned to her with a look of disdain on her face, for she despised looking away from the enemy even for a second,"What is it, Inquisitor Sofia?"

"A Lich, we're being beset by a Lich, that's why there's a Winter Ward...we won't be able to leave until it attacks!"

Carcette pulled the extra mace from her belt and twirled them a bit before bracing herself, "Bring the rest of the Vigil out here, we'll face the fiend down with all our might!"

The Fell Lich floated behind the ice wall, watching with anticipation as the full might of the Vigil revealed itself, it was naught compared to him, he knew this and it made him all the more hungry for their souls, "Soon...very soon." he was about to drop the ward when suddenly and without warning, something began to manifest itself off to his left.

"Who is this?" he turned to look as a metallic orb manifested itself inside of a tree, this caused the tree to fall over as the orb dissolved, out of the orb, to the Lich's amazement stood a man, a 6 foot tall Naked man with a steely glare affixed on his face. The two immediately met eyes and on reflex, The Lich shot an ice spike at the man, the High pressure ice formation penetrated the man's face, causing some blunt force damage that made the man stagger! In the Lich's opinion he should be dead, but was astonished to see that there was naught done, and the man began to sprint at him through the snow at breakneck speed, "WHAT ARE YOU!?"

In a move of desperation, the Lich raised his staff of storms and a bolt of Lightning rocketed forth, connecting where the Ice spike had, with the man's head! This sent the large man off his feet and rolling through the snow. Satisfied that his target was dead, The Lich turned back to his ward only to have his robe seized! The Naked man tugged him to the ground, his eyes glowing bright red as The Lich looked on in curiosity as he lay on his back, watching the man straddle him as if detached from the situation completely out of sheer confusion, 'You're not human..." The Naked man raised his clenched fist, "Correct." and punched once through the Lich's skull!

all at once, The ward went down and the electric surge from the magic lightning finally took it's toll on The Terminator's brain, wiping all mission data from it's CPU as well as any reference data to it's target or original purpose, this triggered an emergency shutdown, which meant now the Terminator was kneeling atop the Lich's body as it dissolved into ash.

Carcette, Sofia and the entirety of the Vigil beheld their savior, kneeling and appearing unconscious atop the Lich's still dissolving corpse.

Carcette sheathed her weapon and pointed, "Sofia, go check that out, ask him who he is."

she walked over, her long sword still clutched in both hands, "Um...Hello?"

she gasped as she saw he was unconscious, "Keeper we need healers! he's unconscious!"

the Healers moved in to attempt to move him however he was so heavy that it took many men to move him into the Hall where they laid him by the fire in the lower room.

several Hours later, the Terminator came to, his systems coming back online, unable to connect with sky net, unable to read the corrupt mission data and unable to even remember what sky net was.

"Ah, I see our savior is awake finally." Sofia walked in with a bowl of horker stew and a loaf of bread, The Terminator's head snapped towards her with lightning speed, "Data corrupt, input directive." he spoke in a deep Norse sounding voice.

"Directive?"

"Input directive."

Sofia looked about and then at the tray, "Alright...eat."

The Terminator seized the tray and tipped the bowl up into his mouth, swallowing the food that it could not taste, being that with a biological outer shell, he was perfectly capable of eating and digesting nutrients, though it was not needed,

once the stew was finished the Terminator looked up again, "Input directive."

Sofia sat down, "wow Naked inside and outside, What, you mean like a long term directive? a Calling of sorts?"

The Terminator nodded, "Affirmative."

Sofia put her fist under her chin, "Hrm...well, The Vigil of Stendarr is dedicated to the eradication of all Daedra, their worshipers and Minions."

The Terminator tilted his head, "Daedra?"

Sofia giggles, "Do you not know? did the Lich do something to your head?"

The Terminator nodded, "No Designation, No directive, no database."

Sofia blinked, "I assume you mean that you don't know or remember anything? not even your name?"

The Terminator nodded again, "Affirmative."

Sofia looked him over, "You look like a nord...so how about we call you...Jon?"

"Designation rewritten...Jon."

Sofia smiled, "YES! Now we have to get you some books...do you know how to read?"

Jon nods, "Affirmative."

with that Sofia got up, "When I get back we can discuss a more long term...directive."

Jon perked up, "Eliminate Daedra and all affiliates."

Sofia raised her eyebrows as she was already on the stairs, "I'll talk to the keeper, we'll see about it, stay there for now."

with this Sofia ascended the stairs to see Keeper Carcette standing there at the shrine, "I'm petitioning Stendarr for knowledge of this naked man with bones of steel..."

Sofia sits down, "Well Keeper, he wants to join the cause, he said he needs a directive...and he did kill a Lich."

Carcette looks back at her from the altar, "And what else did he tell you?"

She put a finger to her chin as she thought, "That he doesn't remember anything at all...not even his own name, so I gave him a Nord Name, Jon!"

Carcette looked back down the stairs to see the man sitting in his bed scanning the area, "How can we be sure it is not a Daedra?"

Sofia sighed, "Keeper he knows NOTHING, even if he is, he cannot harm us...I was about to go get him some books so he can learn."

Carcette looks at the shrine of Stendarr once more, then back at Sofia, "If we can harness him as some sort of weapon...The Skyrim Vigil could become unstoppable! yes! get him all the books he wants! we will begin his training! but be careful...if he starts to become violent towards us..."

Sofia nods, "We'll be ready!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Three years Later**

Jon walked in from night Patrol and sat at the dinner table after lowering his hood, the Dark Elf Chef of the vigil, Eleanu had JUST begun cooking breakfast.

Jon had learned much about himself and the world since that fateful day, he learned that he was indeed stronger, faster and smarter than other men and felt no pain, he also did not need food or sleep, but the ritual of eating and sleeping lent itself to more favorable reactions from his peers.

in the three years he'd been here, Jon had acquired a new set of directives.

1\. Eliminate all Daedra and affiliate entities (Show them no mercy)

2\. protect all innocent lives at any cost

3\. protect the Vigil and all affiliate entities.

Carcette walked out and yawned as she sat in her chair at the front of the table, it had been two years since she had a sleepless night thanks to what she jokingly referred to as their "Sleepless Knight" referring to Jon of course, thanks to him no one had to be bothered with sitting out in the cold in the middle of the night anymore.

the others all joined them at the table, Sofia sitting affectionately next to Jon as she had developed some unrequited feelings towards him, she brushed off Jon's armored robes, "You really should shake all this off at the door, you'll get the floor all wet."

Jon looked at her with a shrug, "Apologies Sofia, I will check it from now on." Sofia nodded matter of factly, "Damn right you will."

Eleanu spooned the cabbage soup into everyone's bowls, "we were able to buy bread for everyone, but the main course is naught but Cabbage soup, I apologize, Donations were low this week...and that relief caravan from the Imperial City is taking its sweet time."

Carcette sighed, "It's quite alright Eleanu, I love your cabbage soup!"

Eleanu looked all around the table as everyone started eating to please her, Jon recognized the tenuous atmosphere, it had happened before when the Vigil experienced what they called Thin times where the gold was scarce. this brought up a memory file of when Jon had discovered a game trail whilst hunting a werewolf, he remembered EXACTLY where the trail was in fact and after he ate he could go there and bring back meat by the pound, his Third directive would be intact.

he set the bowl down after he had chugged the contents of the soup, quoting scripture to comfort the beleaguered chef who was obviously stressed about the result of her hard work, "Come to me, Stendarr, For without you,I might be deaf to the Manswarm murmurings of thy people, And forgetting their need for comfort and wisdom, I might indulge myself in vain scribbling." Jon looked up to see that all in the hall had bowed their heads at the words, "Amen." he followed up as he stood, handing his piece of bread to a grateful Sofia.

Carcette looked up at Jon, "Leaving so soon?" Jon nodded, "I'm going hunting, seeing as our cook is so distraught for lack of meat."

seeing nothing wrong with this, she waved her hand, "Then do so, may Stendarr watch over you!"

the door swung to and Eleanu sat down, "That man is a Blessing from Stendarr himself."

Sofia sighed whimsically, "Isn't he though?"

Carcette snorted, "Keep your elicit feelings to yourself Inquisitor, we are all brothers and sisters in the eyes of Stendarr."

Sofia put her head in her hands, "I apologize, Keeper, I know not what I say!"

Carcette pointed to the altar, "Go pray for forgiveness while we wait for the meat."

as Sofia was crossing the room, the door busted open and in walked an older vigilant, "Carcette! I need a word!"

Carcette blinked, "Nathan?"

Nathan nodded, "I need to see him, I NEED to, the new Vigilant!"

Carcette sighed, "He left to go hunting, what do you need?"

Nathan fell to his knees, "A summoner named Bal has begun designs on the shrine beneath stendarr's beacon! This could be something bad...I NEED to see him!"

Carcette walked over, "Wait, Nathan, Wait for Jon to get back, sit, have some cabbage soup."

 **In The Forest**

Jon had already killed a deer and was closing on a second when something knocked him into a tree, he turned to see a bear standing there roaring at him as it flailed its claws. Jon got hit once more and his chest plate was scratched, he then calculated a blow that would end the fight immediately, With a precise blow, Jon severed the bear's spine and immediately hefted the large animal's front legs over his shoulders, smooshing the deer already there, but he knew this would be more than enough meat.

he turned to leave the way he had come but suddenly he was knocked down again.

Jon got out from under the dead bear to look at his side, from it protruded a Daedric throwing knife, he pulled it from him and looked around, a deep voice chuckled from beyond the trees, "Well well, What Pious Vigilant goes hunting bare handed?"

Jon switched to scan mode, switching through several view modes before another dagger pierced the armor on his back, not breaking skin, this time he felt there was a hand gripping it! He reached back and seized hold of the wrist, pulling the assassin over himself and slamming him to the ground in front of him.

There lay a figure in black robes, a pained grimace visible on his face, "Who are you?" asks John, oblivious to the dagger still sticking out of him.

"I am the black hand in the night, I am legion, you kill me and THREE more will take my place!"

Jon obviously wasn't getting any information here, so he knocked the man on the head, causing unconsciousness, he then Re-Hefted the deer, bear AND the assassin before marching back in the general direction of the Vigilant hall.

The Keeper would have some words for this man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This is bad."

Carcette paced furiously as the now concious assassin chuckled darkly, tied to a chair in the Vigilants hall, "Your lives are now forfeit, sithis demands it." He laughed.

Carcette looked at Jon who was standing behind the man, "WHY did you bring him here?"

Jon looked up. "Advanced interrogation protocols are required, subject would not yield explaination of motive for assassination."

Carcette groaned, "Jon have you read ANYTHING about the Dark Brotherhood?" Jon scanned his databanks, finding only a fleeting mention in ONE of the requisite books that Carcette had given him, "they are an occult organization that serves an entity referred to as sithis, source material does not indicate wether Sithis is Daedra or not, source material would also dictate that they work off contracts, I have brought him here as to ascertain who has sent in the contract."

Carcette gave it some thought and nodded, "this is acceptable, we will get on that, but now Jon I have someone who's been waiting patiently for you to arrive."

With that, Nathan walked out of the corner he'd been waiting in, "ah! So this is the godsend I've been hearing about..." the elderly man looked upon the collossus of a man with youthful zeal in his eyes, "you must understand my excitement at meeting you...I heard rumors that you came to Carcette Naked and dumb, but learned everything so quickly just by reading from the library...is there any truth to that?"

Jon nodded, "yes sir, I was bereft of purpose and carcette gave me meaning."

Nathan pulled the mace from his belt, "Then...it must also be true that your are stronger than ten men...and can shrug off even the most fearsome of blows, without feeling any pain?"

Sofia reached for her sword but Carcette raised her hand, "Nathan..."

Jon looked at them both, "it is alright, he cannot hurt me." Then he looked back at Nathan, "go ahead."

Nathan, taking his cue, whacked Jon once across his face, the sound of metal on metal resounding through the hall, Nathan staggered as the mace bounced off Jon's skull, "i cannot believe it...bones of steel!"

"Yes sir." Said Jon as blood leaked down the side of his face, Nathan stared at Jon, "but he bleeds..."

Sofia shrugs, "not much, I once accidentally stabbed him in the hand and he only bled a little bit for 30 seconds."

Nathan stowed his mace, his hands shaking, "now that I am sure the rumors are true...its time to go to Stendarr's beacon, where a fel summoner by the name of Bal is planning an assault on the Vigilant garrison there, with ultimate designs on the Shrine beneath the structure!"

Jon snapped to attention, "Bal: a name usually given to priests of Molag Bal."

Nathan chuckles, "doesn't miss a beat does he?"

Jon turns to Carcette, "You will handle this situation with the assassin?" the keeper nods. Jon strides towards the door after retrieving a silver long sword from the weapons rack, Carcette waves to Sofia who follows after almost as a reflex, Nathan blinks, "where are they going?"

Carcette laughs, "to Stendarr's beacon, where I'm sure he will handle it all by himself."

Nathan looks at the now vacant door and then at Carcette, "B-but there are things that must be done, instructions I must give..." Carcette nods, "Then I suggest you get after them."

Nathan too rushed out the door, after he'd left, Carcette drew her mace, the other vigilants clustering around the deep voiced assassin, "So...who sent you?"

After Nathan left the building, he saw Sofia mount a horse in the vigilant stable, Jon was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Brother Jon?" he asks as he gets his own horse, "Up ahead." Sofia answered as she pointed, Nathan looked in disbelief as he saw Jon carving his way through the snow at a pace greater than any one horse could make, "This man truly is one straight out of legend..."

Sofia laughed as she lashed her horse into a gallop, "he's amazing..." with that, both Nathan and Sofia followed the swiftly fading trail that Jon was leaving, heading to stendarr's beacon.

 **stendarr's beacon**

Jon slowed his pace as he came to the gates of the Beacon's garrison, immediatley noticing the absence of vigilants, he began to scan the area as he drew his sword.

what immediately came up was some buried corpses under the snow, scans show they had been either decapitated or run through with some sort of serrated sword, it was then that he heard the sound of sword on sword, where he beheld a woman in green robes standing almost passively behind a man in Iron armor who was fighting with several Vigilants of Stendarr, three of them standing in defense of the beacon.

"You'll have to go through us if you want into the shrine!" shouted the center one, the man in armor chuckled as he parried another blow from the one on his right, "That was the plan." And with that, he ran the one in the center through! The woman had obviously grown tired of this exchange, for she let loose with fire that disintegrated the other two. She turned to the man in armor, "Taranis, guard the gate, I know for a fact that fool Nathan will be on his way shortly with more."

The man, apparently named Taranis nodded and turned only to see Jon standing there in the snow, "You! clear off! or face your death!"

Jon raised his Long sword into a combat stance and Taranis walked down the steps, "You Vigilants never seem to care about yourselves, you asked for this."

with that, they met swords, it was during this fight that Jon noticed that Taranis's sword bore the likeness of Molag Bal, THIS was the summoner's bodyguard, that woman was the summoner. After trading blows with Taranis for a bit, Jon increased the pace of his blows to compensate for what he perceived as some sort of artificial skill augmentation, most likely the product of whatever enchantment was on that sword, his hypothesis was that if the sword enhanced his fighting skill, perhaps the fact that he was human would prove to be an effective limiter, as human muscle does not provide enough force on a constant scale to put up with heavy combat for very long. Eventually Taranis missed a parry, Jon's theory had proved correct, the blade collided with Taranis's helmet and he staggered back, his ears ringing.

Jon, knowing time was of the essence, calculated the amount of force needed to stop Taranis's heart, and, freeing up his right hand, punched his chest plate so hard it dented inwards, breaking ribs and shock stopping his heart, the Knight fell backwards and hit the stone floor with a clang, his armored hands clutching in vain at his chest as he faded into shock and eventually, stopped breathing. Jon then seized the cursed sword and snapped it in half, following his directive to destroy all daedric artifacts. As the sword came in two, a great scream resounded on the wind and a purple and red energy blazed forth into the sky.

with that, Jon started towards the trap door he had seen the summoner go through, it was then that Sofia and Nathan arrived, "Stendarr have mercy what happened here?!" the old man gasped as he dismounted his horse, "Who did this?" Jon pointed to the now dead Taranis, "This Knight, he wielded a sword of Molag Bal, the summoner is now inside the shrine, stay here."

with that, Jon seized Sofia and jumped through the open trap door down to the stairwell below.

Sofia looked angrily through her messed up hair at Jon who dropped her, "What was that for?"

Jon looked down at her, "I thought you wanted to help?" Sofia stood and fixed her hair, straightened her long coat and picked up her sword, "I do...you just startled me."

not wanting to waste anymore time on words, Jon continued down the stairs, Sofia right behind him as Jon began the descent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

they had not gone a few steps before Nathan was at the ladder, "HEY! there are certain rituals that need to be observed when travelling into the shrine!"

"Brother Nathan, WAIT!" Jon reached up to the Ladder but too late, Nathan put his weight of the first slat and it broke, cleaving the ladder in twain, the old man fell straight into Jon's waiting arms, Nathan looked up at the ladder he had just broken, "So that's why you jumped down here?" Jon nodded, "Yes, the summoner must have damaged the ladder on purpose, so tell me, what are these rituals?"

Nathan struggled out of Jon's arms, "well, one of us has to take off our Amulet of Stendarr, doing so will give Molag Bal's dark magic a target to latch on to and distract him from the other Vigilants that converge on him! He relishes nothing more than to torment you into submission with all the things you've done in your service to Stendarr."

Sofia looks concernedly all around, "so who wants to do it?" Jon raised his hand but Nathan stopped him, "We need you at full strength when we enter the inner sanctum, Brother Jon, also this may be a bit more personal, I have a score to settle with this bastard!" Sofia gasped as Nathan tore off his amulet of Stendarr and threw it to the floor, "BEGONE MOLAG BAL! I WILL NOT YIELD TO YOU! I lost to you once, but never again!" The chamber shook and Sofia grabbed on to Jon for support, Nathan staggered forward down the stairs to a door, Jon drew his sword again, Sofia doing the same as they followed the elderly vigilant. pushing the door open, Nathan shielded his nose to the smell of burning flesh as Jon and Sofia accompanied him into the room, Sofia gagging and retching as Jon beheld the sight of fellow vigilants, burnt to a crisp in their robed armor, lying on the floor or leaning up against a wall, one such corpse was kneeling at the shrine of stendarr directly in the center of the room.

Nathan staggered to the shrine as if the weight of heavy iron chains was on him, he touched the altar, "Stendarr bare witness to my resolve..." he wheezed, but upon looking up from the shrine, Nathan fell back with a shriek, Jon could not see what he was seeing, neither could Sofia, "NO! not you! anyone but you!" Jon stepped forward but Sofia pulled him back, "Molag Bal is torturing him, there is nothing we can do." Nathan reared up and swung his mace angrily at empty space, "I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I'M NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" Nathan fell to his knees and began to shed tears, "Yes...I killed innocents in the name of Stendarr, but HOW ELSE WAS I TO STOP YOU?!"

Jon, seeing no point in this exchange with empty space, picked Nathan up again, slinging him over his shoulder and walking through the door at the other end of the room, Sofia quickly walked behind with an agitated look on her one eyed face, "Jon! jon he was going through his trials, if you just walk him down the hall, Molag Bal will see us coming!"

Jon shook his head, "It does not matter if he sees us coming, I will deal with him." Sofia was unable to dissuade him as he kept striding down the hallway, Nathan raving the whole way, finally they reached a large circular door, Jon dropped Nathan who lay there for a bit before getting up to a kneel, "master! Is it really you? I never thought to see you again..."

Jon turned, watching Nathan curl up into a ball on thr floor, "thank you master, your words are kind..."

Finally, Nathan seemed to come out of it and stood tall once more, "i...am ready."

Jon nodded to Sofia who raised her sword as Jon opened the chamber, the trio walked in to see the woman, flanked by two dremora Lords kneeling before the shrine. Nathan, still harrowed by his experience shouted across the room, "STAND UP AND BE JUDGED, WHORE OF MOLAG BAL!"

Jon looked form Nathan to the woman who stood, respond8ng in a hurt sounding voice, "why Nathan, thats an awfully mean way to greet your wife!' Nathan's jaw dropped amd Sofia gulped, "oh dear.."

"RAHEL!?" His face turned white as a sheet when the woman did turn around, confirming to Jon that this threat needed to be dealt with now, before Molag Bal's trickery ended everything.

"Whats wrong Nathan, cat got your tongue?"

Jon broke rank and strode across the room, his sword in hand, both Dremora stepped into his path, "you cannot pass Mortal." Jon grabbed the one who spoke to him by the face, gripping the Daedra by the cheeks with his free hand, he dug in his fingertips and began to squeeze, breaking the Dremora's nose and fracturing his skull, the demonic servant attempted to recoil and his fellow attempted to defend him, however, Jon's sword hand worked quickly to parry every blow as his hydraulic press grip shattered the skull of the first Dremora, causing the decemated creature to evaporate into ash, "ranyu! Defend me!" Shouted the woman as Jon turned his full attention on to the other Dremora, who was still attempting to hack at his head, only to have the blade deflected time and time again by the now notched and bending silver sword Jon had in his hands, all this while Jon was inexorably advancing, causing the dremora to give back.

"YOU MEET YOUR END, MORTAL!" Ranyu yelled as he cleaved through the remains of the silver blade, Jon looked down as the Dremora let out a little chuckle, "you are WEAK mortal."

Without a rebuttal, Jon punched the Dremora in the face full force, forcing the fore parts backwards into the hind parts of his head, this caused Ranyu to crumple like a tin plated house of cards before dissolving like his partner.

The summoner had taken this oportunity to slide the mace of molag bal into the slot in the shrine, "you're too late, vigilants! My master comes!"

Jon turned to the woman, only to have his danger censors go off the charts as a monstrous quadruped being pulled itself arm over arm from the altar, flames lept up all around them as Molag Bal himself clawed his way into mundus!

"Rahel!? Why?!" Nathan was on his knees as the way back was covered up in fire, the woman named Rahel cackled in an inhuman voice, "nathan you simpleton, I'm not your wife, I thought using this form would be useful but all it did was involve more bodies to add to the fire, I see no more use for it now."

Nathan gasped in terror as the flames engulfed the woman, slowly burning away to reveal a volluptuous dark seducer, completely nude in front of the altar, "do you still love me, Nathan?" She bursts out laughing as Molag Bal aproaches the old man, "submit to me, child of Stendarr, and you will be granted a place in my realm along with your beloved Rahel."

Nathan was shaking badly as he bowed his head with sobs, Jon saw his chance and grabbed the silver sword, plunging it into the flank of the monster, the creature hissed in anger and turned to him with malice in its eyes, then surprise, "you're...not human...you dont even have a soul...how can that be?"

Once more, Jon took advantage and pulled the hilt from its entry point and lodged it in Molag Bal's eye, he screamed angrily as the other two watched in terror. "Damn it...DAMN IT!" The daedra whacked Jon with his tail, sending him across the chamber, falling just short of the fire that ringed the room. With that dealt with, Molag bal moved towards the door, slowly shifting shape down into a humanoid form, passing by Sofia who struck at him with her sword only to have it snap on his armor, "are these what pass for stendarr's children these days?" Grumbles the deity as he passes her. she is stuck staring in shock at the hilt of her sword.

As the summoner made to follow her master, she bent down to taunt Nathan once more, however for her trouble she got a dagger in her throat, the Seducer gasped and coughed blood, Nathan's look was one of pure rage, "how DARE you invoke the image of my wife, you whore!"

The seducer crumpled to the ground, Molag Bal barely caring as the fire moved aside for him only to have him grabbed from behind by an iron grip, he was wheeled about to face the torn open face of Jon, the upper left side of his forehead had been scraped away on impact with the ground, revealing the metal beneath, Molag Bal took a minute consider this before Jon threw him across the room, sending HIM skidding across the floor.

Molag Bal stood, his eyes glowing red as two swords appeared in his hands, "i'll have you kneeling before me, Machine!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jon advanced on Molag Bal, his read out attempting to quantify a danger level as he closed on his target bare handed, once within swinging distance, Jon let loose a fist that collided with an invisible shield that Molag Bal had erected in Jon's way, "Nice try, Machine, but you have no grasp of magic, you will not win this fight."

the shield exploded, Jon was buffeted but held his ground, continuing his advance. Sofia was at Nathan's side, "Here, take my amulet." she was trying in vain to force her Amulet of stendarr into Nathan's quivering hands, still covered in blood, "It is too late for me, Sofia. Listen to me, your future, The Vigil's future, the world's future, all lie in the hands of that man right there." he indicated Jon, "Something tells me that even a mighty being like Jon won't be able to fight Molag Bal without help...pray with me, pray to Stendarr!" Sofia looked with her one eye over at Jon, who had torn the dual blades out of Molag Bal's hands and was now being beaten back by Molag Bal's magic which conjured spires of spines from the floor, forcing Jon backwards, and she began to pray.

Jon was attempting to compensate for the magic in the only way he knew how, he grabbed one of the spiny spires and threw it at Molag Bal who laughed as the spire disintegrated before it hit him. The resulting ash however, obscured Molag Bal's vision for a fraction of a second and that gave Jon the in he needed. he leapt off the ground and brought a fist across Molag Bal's face, one of the metal tusks that adorned his head went flying! As Molag Bal reeled from that, Jon grabbed The Demon by his shoulder and began to repeatedly punch him in the face, seeing that the metal there was malleable at least, again and again he hit the same spot on the Daedra's face, denting the metal inwards, causing blood to spray!

"ENOUGH!" Molag Bal wrenched himself free of the machine's grip and began to grow, his shoulders touching the top of the cavernous ritual room, "YOU WILL KNEEL!" with this, Molag Bal brought a monstrous foot down on Jon, who was knocked on to his back, held down by the massive armored boot! "DIE!" The monstrous Daedra began to stomp on Jon, his combat Chassis barely holding up under the massive amount of force as he was plowed into the stone of the altar floor! suddenly, according to Jon, everything stopped, he laid there and was unable to move as a figure walked out from behind Molag Bal and bent over to look at the prostrated vigilant, Jon was able to perceive him, but was unable to move, the figure looked like a great being of light! "Jon, my newborn child, I'm so proud you've come so far." the only words Jon could think to speak were, "Who are you?" The figure chuckled, though not harshly, "I am the God Stendarr, You've helped my children come so far with your prodigious strength and unending dedication, Watching you grow as a Vigilant has warmed my heart."

Jon suddenly felt happy, his mechanical brain couldn't parse the information he was receiving, there was nowhere it was coming from that his sensors could detect, "You stand, my child, at a crux in history, from here on, either the human race dies, or you win this fight." fear suddenly filled Jon, he gasped for breath as the emotions processed themselves, "For your service in my name, when this is over I will gift you with a living soul, one that will allow you to feel the mercy that I have to give, and so you can give it to others, feel it now, before I leave you."

warmth permeated Jon's chest and he felt, FELT the injuries he'd been dealt, it was not pleasant, he looked at the glowing figure, "What do you want from me?" Stendarr touched Jon's brow, "I need a champion, one to lead my children to victory against the Daedric Princes, Unto Molag bal and his ilk, I shall send you."

Jon looked past the glowing god and into the face of the angry Daedra, "What must I do?" he asked as rage filled him, knowing that all he and the vigil had worked for was about to be destroyed, Stendarr produced what seemed to resemble a massive sword hilt, "Take the sword in your hand Jon." Jon could finally discern eyes amongst the light, two dark specks, "With it, you will work my wonders."

Jon took the sword and suddenly the presence wss gone, the warmth was gone as well as the feelings accompanying them and Molag Bal screamed as he continued to stomp on Jon, "THIS IS YOUR END YOU GLORIFIED AUTOMATON!"

Without a second thought, Jon struck at Molag Bal's ankle with the blade of Stendarr, immediatley severing the foot , causing the behemoth to topple backwards, destroying the altar! Sofia screamed as the body slowly began to dissipate, the flames around the altar vanished and the mace in the slot began to disintegrate as well.

It was then that Molag Bal spoke to Jon, "soulless child of stendarr, should you stray from your path of good, the doors to my realm will open wide for you."

Sofia was holding Nathan close as Jon turned towards them, "nathan...nathan its over...we can go..." Nathan did not move, nor did he speak, he lay cold in Sofia's arms.

"Sofia..." Jon was back to being a cold unfeeling machine again and as such, could not feel sad for the old man as Sofia sobbed, he had never felt before, and for some reason his secondary directive list was updated, #24: obtain soul.

It was not long before the Vigil came, a group of six elite vigilants as well as Keeper Carcette bore Nathan out of that fel dungeon, the two battered Vigilants following in their wake, jon still carrying the massive sword of Stendarr.

 **hall of the Vigilant**

carcette had organized a service for Brother Nathan by the time they got back to the hall, Jon was assigned to guard detail while the preparations for the funeral pyre were made. It was a fairly uneventful night, he noticed his wounds had begun to heal, these are things he never took notice of before, but having briefly felt the pain of them, knew the priority of their repair was higher than usual.

"You look lonely."

The voice caused Jon to turn, raising the massive sword of stendarr over his head only to come up short when he saw Sofia standing there, her long coat and armor gone in favor of a nightgown and some heavy bandages as well as a sling for her sword arm, as it had broken when she broke her sword against Molag Bal, however her eyepatch was still present and her usual ponytail had been let down, her hair now blew in the frigid wind, "i dont know what you mean." Responded Jon flatly as he adjusted his hold on the massive slab of Iron that was the Sword of Stendarr, Sofia sighed, "Jon I'm going to say this plainly, because you're so dumb, I doubt I'd get anywhere with any sort of subtlety."

She now had Jon's wrapped attention, "Jon, im in love with you, ive been in love with you for some time and...i want to marry you...because Life's too short to be uncertain of anything and i want to know one way or the other wether you feel the same."

Jon computed this, much easier without emotion, he remembered how even though she knew he could survive efficiently on his own, she had put her life on the line to protect him, she obviously cared to an almost insane degree, his psychology database dictated this and more examples she had exhibited as severe signs of the human emotion called Love, and that made the answer obvious.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Jon made sure to smile, as he considered thst to be an apropriate reaction, she hugged him with her good arm, "i knew Molag Bal was wrong, he should be called the Daedra of lies...you DO have a soul."

That night they burnt Nathan on his funeral pyre, Carcette gave the usual eulogy citing all his achievements as a vigilant of Stendarr before lighting the kindling, "we will miss you, brother." She said as they all bowed their heads.

After the funeral, Jon aproached Carcette with Sofia behind him, "Keeper.."

Carcette held up a hand, "Sofia has already told me, I will allow the marriage against my better judgement, but it must be done in both the eyes of Dibella and Mara, Stendarr does not do marriages...go to both their temples respectively, Mara's temple is in Riften and the temple of Dibella is in Markarth."

Jon nodded an affirmative and Carcette smiled, "before you go though, I suggest you both take baths and get some rest."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning, Jon was shaken from his wood chopping out front by the sound of trumpets, he looked in the direction of the sound only to see a procession of some sort flying the imperial flag, realizing this must be the supply caravan they hadnt seen in weeks, Jon poked his head in the front door, "Supply Caravan incoming!" No one woke and after waiting a bit, Jon resigned to do the job himself.

He was the only one who stood at attention as the horse drawn carts came to a halt in front of the hall, in the lead cart was an argonian in golden armor, wearing a golden mask and a white hooded cloak. wax stamped to this golden armor were lines of scripture from the book of Stendarr, on his hip was a hiltless golden runed blade with a slightly tilted rosewood handle that gave off an aura of light.

"Who in oblivion are you? Wheres the vigil? Where's my Sofia?" The Argonian's harsh tone greatly contrasted his pious appearance, however, he was a GRAND inquisitor of higher rank and required a respectful response, "My Designation is Jon, Sir, The Vigil is within getting rest and as for Sofia, she is also inside."

The Argonian scoffed, "rest? You mean this position is COMPLETELY secure? So secure they can just sleep through the night?"

Jon nodded, "usually they would be up by now, but last night was hard on all of us, we lost one of our own." The Argonian jumped off the Wagon, " Who died, what killed him?"

Jon followed the argonian with his eyes as he began to pace, "Molag Bal killed him sir, we thwarted an attempt to summon him last night and the strain killed old Nathan."

The Argonian's eyes widen behind the mask, he took it off, revealing his scaly green face "Nathan? Brother Nathan?"

Jon nodded and the Argonian sighed, looking , "He was a friend of mine."

"Ja'iq?" There was a gasp from behind Jon and Sofia flew down the steps past Jon, she was now fully dressed except that her long coat had not been fully buckled to allow Sofia's arm to hang freely from it's sling, her hair was still down because she was not able to tie it up without both arms, she hugged the argonian tightly with her left arm, "Sofia?" The Argonian blinked hard as she clung to him, "Ja'iq!" Sofia looked at Jon, "Jon this is Ja'iq! he's my mentor and my oldest friend!"

Ja'iq looked from Sofia to Jon, "Who's this?" Sofia blushed a bit, "Ja'iq, Jon and I are about to go on a marriage quest, first to the Temple of Dibella, then to the Temple of Mara." Jon nodded as Ja'iq bared his teeth, "However, it would be simpler to go to the temple of Mara first, as it is closer." Sofia sighed and looked back at him as the argonian's hand wandered close to his blade, "Jon, nowhere is close to Dawnstar, we need to do it in order anyway."

suddenly Sofia was knocked off her feet as Ja'iq shot forward, the golden runeblade blazing forth only to be blocked by Jon's massive sword, "You soulless abomination! how dare you seduce my friend!" Sofia groaned from the ground, "Ja'iq! what are you doing?!" Jon kicked Ja'iq in the chest, sending him backwards, "I can see his essence, he HAS no soul!" The Argonian spat at Sofia, only to have Jon push him backwards and lower his guard, "I mean Sofia no harm."

"BULLSHIT!" Ja'iq's strike was true, wedging the blade of the sword in Jon's exposed neck, not even denting the metal spine, Jon just stood there, looking down at Ja'iq, "What...That should have...what are you?" Jon yanked his head backwards, taking the sword from Ja'iq's grasp, "A Vigilant, as evidenced by the blade of Stendarr, gifted to me by stendarr himself to defeat Molag Bal."

Jon pulled the sword out of his neck and handed it back to Ja'iq, "You are invited to the wedding." The argonian put his mask back on to hide his shame as he yanked the sword out of Jon's hands, "RIGHT...I'll be sure to show up...Sofia he's dangerous, I don't care what Stendarr has gifted him."

Ja'iq began to move the supplies into the hall as Jon looked down at Sofia, "Shall we go to Markarth?" Sofia nodded, "Alright...I'd like to ride on your shoulders though."

Jon raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Sofia sighed, "if you dont know why I'd like to ride you, then you're even dumber than you seem."

Seeing she would not be dissuaded, Jon lifted her on to his shoulders and took off running through the snow.

As Jon and Sofia blazed away from the hall, another figure in black robes watched from the treeline, "the Vigil dies tonight!"

 **an hour or so away from Markarth**

Jon had stopped so that Sofia could rest her tired hips, "i need to make a saddle for you..." she panted, Jon recognized this as humor and let out the appropriate chuckle in response, helping her down off his shoulders.

"Are you nervous? Im nervous." She chuckled, Jon raised an eyebrow, "if you wish to call off this wedding, I'm sure Ja'iq would be pleased."

Sofia slapped him, "how dare you ask that of me! I can't wait to get married! What about you?"

Jon mulled over apropriate responses, "anticipation is mounting." Was what came out, Sofia huffed haughtily, "damn right it is, now lets get on."

As the two conversed, Jon spotted something in the air on the horizon, "what is that?"

Sofia's eye widened, "no way...Jon get down! Its a Dragon!"

Jon pushed Sofia into a ditch as the massive black creature slowly closed the distance, his sensors detecting bony armor plating, capable of deflecting projectiles, massive wingspan, conjecture about eyesight and enhanced senses followed due to observation of living creatures with similar physicalities.

The Dragon flew past them, eyeing Jon with what he identified as definite sapience as it flew past.

Jon watched it till it was out of sight, then helped Sofia back up, "it doesnt seem to want to bother with us, it seems that the dragons were not all dead."

Sofia brushed herself off with her good arm, "yea...thats a thing we need to address...but not now, now we need to get to the temple of Dibella."

Setting a memo to himself about the "Dragon" he resumed walking towards Markarth, ha d in hand with Sofia, who insisted on the hand holding, said it was romantic, and being that he had read up on the subject the day after Sofia's proposal, all sources seemed to indicate that it was indeed a romantic gesture.

The two arrived at the gates, walking in to see the bustling metropolis that was Markarth.

Sofia jumped up and down, "Wow...ive never actually been here before, its amazing!"

Jon's eyes were not on the hubub, but instead his eyes were on a man who had drawn a dagger in the crowd, he was advancing on a woman who was shopping from behind!

Jon shot forward and seized the man's wrist, "what are you doing?" Jon asked innocently, squeezing the wrist with only half his strength, "F-for my people..." was all the man could say, "FOR THE FORSWORN!" He shouted as he struck Jon in the face, only to scream in pain as he felt his knuckles break, "gods! What ARE you!?

The shout resonated through the crowd, sending people running, "by the gods! The forsworn are here in the city!"

This got the attention of the guards who aproached the large Vigilant with care, the assassin was now flailing madly, as the hand Jon had in his vicelike grip was starting to turn purple, but was unable to drop the dagger.

"Whats going on here?" Asked one of the guards, Jon looked at him, "this man tried to stab that woman." He points to the woman now standing behind the now vacant stall, "I stopped him." He holds up the assassin's hand, which was still clutching the dagger.

"Well this seems cut and dry." The guard offers to take the man, and Jon releases him, the guards grab him, "what are the forsworn?"

The guards all get grim faces and even tense up as they hear the question, "do you want to be put in Irons?"

Jon looked at the man, then the guards, then his Fiancè, "no." He stated, to which the guard responded, "then don't ask so many questions."

And with that, they hauled the man away

Sofia walked up to Jon, "you're so awesome! That was a little shady though wasnt it?"

Jon nodded, "he would not even answer a simple question."

As he said this, a young man walked up to them, "come to the Temple of Dibella? I know its really hard for Vigilants to get married, Nice save by the way. I saw what was going on, I just didnt have the speed to get over here quickly...really nice save."

Jon smiled in response, "thank you." He said.

Sofia clung to Jon, "its well worth it though."

Suddenly the young man pressed a crumpled note into Jon's hand, "oh! And you dropped this, dont lose it, it looks imporrant."

Without another word, the man departed for a deeper part of the city, Jon stowed the note in the satchel that hung off his hip.

"Quick Jon, lets get up to the temple before anything else shady happens to us!" Sofia said with a nervous laugh.

Jon followed her quick pace to the stairs, not understanding what had just happened at all.

Finally the duo stood before the gates of the Temple of Dibella.

Entering, they beheld a congregation of beautiful Maidens clustered around a golden statue, praying silently in scant clothing.

A beautiful young woman, younger than Sofia with gold thread braided into her hair walked up to the couple, "welcome to the Temple of Dibella...I recieved Carcette's letter this morning."

With that the courier walks past them, mumbling, "nope, sorry, nothing." Before leaving the temple.

Sofia shuddered, "gods thats creepy."

The priestess cleared her throat and continued, "you two, to be able to be wed in the eyes of Stendarr, will need to undertake the Trial of Dibella at this temple, and then the Trial of Mara at her temple in riften."

Jon nodded, "I am ready for these Trials."

The Priestess looked them both over, "perhaps...but she will not be ready unti that arm has been healed, let our sisters take a look at it."

And so they walked deeper into the Temple.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jon sat beside Sofia as the beautiful maidens who tended the temple cut open the cast that had been applied to his Fiance's arm, waving their hands around it, causing the area around her arm to glow with a golden light, "The dreaded Molag Bal has put a curse of Agony on this arm, 'Tis not broken." said one of the maidens

Sofia blinked, "But The Keeper and the Vigilants told me it was broken!" The maiden touched Sofia's nose with the tip of her manicured finger, "Silly Vigilants think they know how to heal, They call Stendarr the god of mercy, but he is a god of Law and knows little beyond the basics of healing, we can see an ugly old curse from a mile away."

Sofia smiles a bit, "So you guys can fix it?" The maidens all nod in unison before they all begin kissing the arm frantically, the arm itself starting to glow.

Sofia closes her eyes as the curse is lifted, The Maidens back away as the glow subsides, Sofia flexes her arm, "It's completely healed!"

"Yes, now on to the Trial of Dibella." The priestess smiled at both of them.

Sofia sat up as Jon looked to the Priestess for the quest.

"Do we need to deliver an altar?" Asked Sofia

"No."

"Slay altar desecrators?" Asked Jon

"No."

"Do we need to preach to the masses?" Sofia tilted her head

"Nope!"

Jon crossed his arms, "what then?"

The priestess clapped her hands and two golden doors that had originally looked to be part of the wall opened up to reveal a massive and luxurious four poster bed mDe with rosewood and silk.

"The trial of Dibella is simple for some, a chore for others."

Sofia'a face turned bright red as she looked at Jon, then at the bed, "y-you might want to spell it out for him, he's sort of dull."

The Priestess of Dibella sighed, "you will need to make Love to your Fiance, you must Lavish her body and pay no heed to your own needs as a man, you must be completely unselfish if you are to pass the test."

Job blinked as he attempted to access his database on human sexual rituals, however, his database was still corrupted in that area, proving to Jon that he HAD the knowledge, he was just unable to access it, knowing this, he resolved to search for nerve clusters in the nether regions, he would have to tread lightly as to not cause her any pain, these settings in mind, Jon stood up, "I am ready."

The abruptness of his voice and quickness of his movement startled the young Priestess, "aah! O-ok...have at it then." She stepped aside as Jon picked Sofia up in his arms, carrying her into the sacred bedroom.

The doors swung too behind them and a lock clicked in place.

Jon looked down at Sofia, "are you read-"

Sofia wriggled out of his grip and began to undress with gusto, "get your armor off, I've waited a while for this!"

She finished undressing, letting all but her Eyepatch fall, she touched it, wondering if it was alright for her to remove it, or if it would put him off.

Jon's heavy breastplate and pauldrons hit the floor with a clang, "is something wrong?" He took off his gauntlets, revealing all the scars he'd acquired since entering into the vigil.

Sofia chuckled nervously, "sorry...I just...I'm worried that seeing me without my eyepatch will change your view of me."

Jon shrugged off his robes finally and walked towards Sofia, with one of his massive calloused hands, he gently pushed her hand away, with the other, he gently removed the eyepatch.

The wound that was her eye socket had long since scabbed over, the flesh around and inside the socket was bright pink scar tissue, a darker contrast to Sofia's pale skin, she looked up at him with shining eye as he smiled a comforting smile, "I don't see any difference."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, pulling him towards the bed.

The Goddess Dibella was watching the spectacle from the corner, unseen by any but Stendarr who sat against the opposite wall, Dibella huffed, "you want me to grant this THING permission to move on to Mara's trial? He doesn't even have a soul for me to bond with hers, what am I supposed to do?"

Stendarr held up a small bright light in the palm of his hand, "This is the soul I am preparing to give Jon before he defeats Molag Bal."

Dibella scoffs, "you really think that THIS thing could defeat Molag Bal?"

Stendarr sighed, "look at him, watch him, he cares nothing for himself, he only thinks of his objective, and when it comes to her, his objective is her happiness, What more do you need to know?"

Dibella groans and holds out her hand, "if I regret this, I'm not marrying anymore Vigilants."

And with the touch of her hand, a mote appeared in the glow, giving the light a pink tinge, "I have a stipulation though."

Stendarr nods, "as you see fit, I am needed elsewhere." And he vanished into the air, leaving Dibella to giggle to herself as she began to weave a spell.

Back in the physical realm, Sofia was begging for more, and Jon's only logical course of action it seemed, was to activate his flesh shell's ineffectual reproductive organ, as he activated the function, it began to fill with blood

While it was functional as a camouflage technique, The organ was not itself an actual organ, sure it acted like a normal Penis, anatomically it was a penis, but there was no reason for it to be there other than camouflage purposes.

Dutifully as he had ever performed any task, Jon gripped Sofia's hips and thrust deep inside of her.

"No no no, TOO boring, you have such POWER in those hips, USE THEM!" A voice shouted in Jon's ear, making him turn his head.

Suddenly something took hold of Jon, something causing him to pull Sofia against him with a fury that was not his, Jon began furiously rutting his Fiance as /Lust . EXE/ filled his CPU, nothing he had ever encountered, even the happiness and fear Stendarr had given him was like this, overpowering and all-encompassing, his brain resorted to crude binary as his anti-virus software kicked in, attempting to shake whatever this was!

He seized as he thrust after what seemed like forever and SOMETHING filled Sofia with warm seminal fluid. the feeling of lust overloaded his CPU, another emergency shutdown triggered itself, the first since he arrived.

Jon reactivated and sat up, he was still in bed next to Sofia, she was splayed out and naked, The Dibella Priestesses were clustered around them, "Dibella manifested herself...didn't she?"

Jon attempted to find the previous file, but he could not locate it, "it seems so." He said as a measured response.

Sofia yawned, sitting up and gasping in pain as she felt the hand shaped bruises on either side of her hips, "ow...Jon...you really went nuts during that last bit."

Jon nodded, "yes, I apologize for any harm I have done." He sticks a finger inside her, she gasps as he does, "Jon what the..." he pulled the finger from her sodden mound and observed the thick seminal fluid that clung to his digit, analysis turned up DNA and all fluid present in real human semen, this came out of him, and was now inside Sofia, logic concluded that she had a real chance of becoming pregnant.

"Jon?" She asked nervously

"We should get to Riften." Was all he said, he decided it was not a high priority that she be told, as she was already under the delusion that he was human, despite all evidence.

On that note, the couple got dressed and began to make their way back to Riften.

As they reached the gate however, a Vigilant on Horseback greeted them, "you two are needed, there's been an incident at the Hall."

Following the Vigilant, who had identified himself as Altano, a High elf Novice of the Vigil, they came upon the Hall of the Vigil, decimated, destroyed, with a few Vigilants scrambling about trying to help any survivors.

"What happened?" asked Jon, Altano sighed, "They came in the night, Priests of Molag Bal, Daedra at their side, they destroyed the hall and made off with Keeper Carcette."

Sofia gasped And Jon looked up at Altano, "They were here for Carcette? why?"

Altano shrugged, "I don't know, that was simply how it happened...if it helps at all, I have advance scouts that know where she's been taken."

a familiar voice scoffed, "YOU have advance scouts? Altano, you are MY advance scout, who's working for you?"

Jon looked behind Altano to see Ja'iq riding up on horseback, "So you sent Altano to retrieve us."

Ja'iq nodded, the golden mask he wore not giving anything away about his facial expression, "indeed, I need your help getting inside their stronghold."

Sofia trembled as Jon turned to face Ja'iq, "where is this stronghold?"

Ja'iq pulled a map out of his saddlebag, "it's an old mansion in the mountains...Called Bruiant mansion, it once belonged to a wealthy breeder of horses for the Imperial legion...until he disappeared...Carcette actually sent several vigilants down there but they never returned...we'll be going together, you, Altano and I."

Sofia huffed, "I'm coming to!"

Both Ja'iq and Jon turned and said "no." In unison, they looked at eachother, then back at Sofia, "it is too dangerous." Says Jon.

"This was Carcette's and my problem before either of you joined..." said Ja'iq, "please Sofia, just let Jon and I fix it."

"No! Im coming!" Sofia stomped her foot, "I just need to get a damn sword..." she turned angrioy when she remembered the hall had been destroyed, "shit...well you CAN'T LEAVE ME! Carcette is my Keeper! And my friend!"

Ja'iq could see there was no way he could dissuade her from coming, so he took a straight sword from his bag, "'Fia, here." He tossed it to her and she caught it, "does this mean I can come?"

Ja'iq nodded, "just make sure you keep close, Daedra like to mess with your mind."

Jon grabbed Ja'iq's arm, his grip enough to stop his horse from going further, Ja'iq looked back at him. "Sofia cannot be put in danger."

Ja'iq glared at him, "you forget your place, I'm the highest authority here right now, we're going to go get Carcette back...or whatever is left of her...its a grizzly concept, but we have to prepare for the worst."

"Sofia must NOT be put in danger."

Jon's face was not angry, but his voice was insistent, Ja'iq pulled his arm away the moment he felt the grip loosen, "I know you've already completed the trial of Dibella...we'll be there to keep her safe, don't worry."

Jon nodded, "then we will all go to the Bruiant mansion."

Sofia grabbed Jon's shoulders and lifted herself up, "alright! MUSH!"

And so they began their trek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was day 2 of their journey to the Bruiant Mansion, Ja'iq, Jon and Sofia had set up camp on the mountainside. A blizzard was covering everything in snow, Jon found himself unable to stand up straight despite his great strength and resolved to slip into one of the tents.

"HEY!" He heard as he ducked into one, he turned to see Ja'iq huddled under his fur sleeping bag, "Shut the damn tent!"

Jon pulled the animal hide door to and refastened the clasp

"I apologize, I could not see which tent was which and I picked the wrong one, I will leave shortly."

Ja'iq's eyes widened at Jon's suggestion, "no! No! By the nine divines PLEASE leave that shut, it is TOO cold."

Jon sat down before addressing what the grand inquisitor had said, "You said nine divines."

Ja'iq nods, "I still firmly believe in Talos and all that he is, The Dominion be damned, in fact, if I meet a Thalmor Agent, I'm more likely to slay them than talk to them."

Jon delved deep into his historical documents, he had read somewhere before that the Thalmor are currently at peace with the empire but under an extremely oppressive "White Gold Concordat" that made stipulations for a lasting "peace" between the two governing bodies.

"I see." Jon said, not really seeing fit to carry on a conversation about a topic he knew so little about, let alone with a person whose views he did not yet fully understand.

There was a prolonged silence until Ja'iq spoke up again, "I am glad that Sofia is taking her oaths with someone she has chosen, and not someone who chose her."

Jon's psychology database told him it was better to listen now than to respond to the current statement, so he looked over at Ja'iq, "You see, back when I was a younger man, Sofia and I were master and student, and through our trials I began to hold a burning passion in my heart for this woman."

Ja'iq paused again and Jon saw fit to speak, "You fell in love with her?" Ja'iq turned his face away and closed his eyes, "No...it was not real love, it was an idealization of her, I coveted her and the time we spent together, I would do anything to keep her from leaving my side and I deluded myself into believing that she would agree with me, that she should remain my student, forever."

Jon raised an eyebrow, as was probably the response warranted, "You wished only to possess her." Ja'iq sighed, "Yes, and when it became apparent that I no longer had any reason to hold her back, she demanded an explanation, and I gave it to her."

Jon could see sadness in the face of the Argonian, True regret, as he felt his face with his hand, "In my covetous fury, I would have destroyed her for striking me, but Carcette, Divines bless her, was nearby and had come to investigate, she saved both of us that day, Sofia from the jaws of death, and I from sullying the great power Stendarr has gifted me, now here we are, and the debt that I have waited long to repay has finally come due, Carcette is in danger, and it is up to the Vigil's best to find her."

Jon slowly processed this information, Ja'iq continued, "Jon, I dislike the fact that you lack a soul, but I can see that you will not covet her, you only seek her safety and happiness, am I correct in that assumption?" Ja'iq looked back at Jon, who nodded, "I am incapable of coveting, incapable of rage, incapable of many things."

Ja'iq nodded his head with a sigh, "A model Vigilant for sure, May Mara's trial come to you as easily as Dibellas...You may go to Sofia's tent now, I am ready to bare the burden of the blizzard."

Jon unclasped the tent and stepped outside into a calm clear snowdrift, "It seems the Blizzard has stopped." he said to Ja'iq, who shivered in his cocoon of furs, "Good, good, now shut the blasted door!"

Jon fastened the clasp once more and walked over to Sofia's tent, unclasping and entering as he had with Ja'iq's tent.

Sofia jerked awake when she felt him come in, she immediately grabbed for her sword only to see Jon sitting beside her, she smiled and laid back, she had removed her coat but had not taken off her gear like Ja'iq had, "Hey there..."

Jon smiled at her, "Hello."

Sofia scooted over to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "So...what took you so long?"

Jon shrugged, "Blizzards are hard on me."

Sofia giggled and closed her eyes, "They're hard on everyone silly...How much longer til dawn?"

Jon checked his internal clock, "4 hours."

Sofia sighed happily, "Good, just enough time to finish up my sleep cycle."

Soon after Sofia had fallen asleep there was the sound of boots crunching in the sand, Jon heard the words Molag Bal and laid Sofia back down, looking out of the tent to see a procession of men in black robes, "hush! Quickly, quickly! We musn't be late!"

And with that they all raised their hands and said the word "Nirn!" In unison, and like that, they were gone. Jon was about to give pursuit when he heard wolves howling from the woods, he saved that portion of his memory, bookmarking it for later as he stood up out of the tent.

Several massive black wolves tore out of the woods, yipping and howling as they came, concentrated darkness swirling around them as they came to a halt in front of Jon, who unstrapped the Blade of Stendarr from his back, gripping it with both hands as the Dog's master strode out of the woods, a see through apirition of Molag Bal, "So, Soulless Child of Stendarr, here you are once again to defend those who gave you purpose...but what if I were to tell you that this was not your original purpose?"

Jon, knowing it was probably impossible to harm him in this form, decided to answer, "my original purpose no longer matters, the destruction of your affiliates is what matters...begone."

Molag Bal chuckled darkly, but stopped as a silvery orb burned into existence behind him, "what...is this?" Asks Molag Bal, only to get a shrug from Jon as the orb melted around it's ocupant, who stood up, nude and glaring!

It was a woman, and her electric blue eyes focused on Jon as she stepped out of the small crater, "Infiltrator 6386, you are derelict in your mission to Terminate the Dragonborn and have been marked for termination, stand down peacefully and I will catalogue your glitch."

Molag Bal laughed as he vanished, this woman was going to do his work for him.

Jon pointed the blade of Stendarr at the woman, his danger meters going off the charts as his scans brought back the fact that this woman was not even slightly organic, "I do not know who you are, but you are the one who should stand down."

The woman's hands suddenly extended and silvered, turning into massive blades, "Then you are beyond repair."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ja'iq stirred awake as he heard the clashing of steel outside, hopping to his knees in his tent, he peeked out to see Jon clashing with the nude woman, swinging the massive blade of Stendarr's sword only to have this woman with bladed hands parry him and keep advancing, using his divine perception he was able to discover that the woman's origin was the same as Jon's

"I shouldn't have taken off my armor..." Ja'iq grabbed for his sword and exited the tent in just his arming gear, not even putting on shoes.

"HO you soulless cow!" He shouted, his blade beginning to glow brighter as an aura of light enveloped him, "Behold the might of Stendarr!"

The woman turned to face Ja'iq only to have Jon bring the heavy slab of holy iron down on her head, pushing it into her torso, she staggered a bit but then resumed attacking Jon with her head now firmly planted inside her torso, to which Ja'iq responded with a blast of holy light propelled forward through the blade of his sword, the beam seared the "flesh" on her shoulder, causing one of her arms to stop working and freeze in place!

Jon took another step back and sank up to his neck in a pit of half-melted snow, he was stuck!

The female terminator turned her eyes on to Ja'iq who was still standing so defiantly, glowing brighter and brighter as she advanced on him.

Suddenly she found herself floating upwards, Ja'iq was holding out his hand, "Oh dear sinner, you won't win here today...you have run afoul of the white demon of the gods, I am ascendant Ja'iq! the GRAND INQUISITOR!" and the woman flew off the mountain, spiraling downward at breakneck speed as she fell slowly out of sight.

Ja'iq looked at Jon as he freed himself from the snowdrift, "wake Sofia up, we need to move."

Jon went to Sofia's tent as Ja'iq began to put on his armor again, mask and all.

Jon roused his Fiance and helped her out of her tent, "we're almost there, right? My feet are killing me." as she asked, Jon remembered, "we may be closer to the Mansion than initially assumed."

After a few confused looks, Jon walked over to the circle of footprints, using his boot to push some of the snow aside, revealing a pad bearing Molag Bal's likeness.

"The cultists I saw used the word "nirn." To use this pad." Ja'iq walked over, securing a gauntlet to his left hand with the leather strap, "Then let us do the same." Ja'iq looked at Jon, who nodded, "Then on the count of three we shall say it all at once."

1

2

3

"Nirn!" The trio shouted, and as they vanished, they appeared in an odd clearing in front of a large mansion, it was odd because at the very edge of the clearing, there appeared to be snow like the rest of the mountainside, but within the circle of trees, there was grass and tweeting birds and life.

"Whats going on?" Sofia clung to Jon

"Welcome to the Bruiant mansion my dear Vigilants." Chuckled a male voice, the group turned to see an odd looking elf in servant attire, "Welcome mighty warriors of Stendarr, my master and his friends are entertaining Keeper carcette as we speak."

Ja'iq grabbed the man by the collar, "Where!?"

Without missing a beat or changing expression, the elf gestured to the door, "Just inside! Wipe your feet!"

Ja'iq dropped the elf and beckoned to Jon and Sofia, "come along."

The group entered the mansion to see an almost entirely empty foyer, except for a body.

Ja'iq and Jon rushed over to the body whilst Sofia stayed back, Ja'iq gasped, "oh no..."

It was Carcette, splayed out on the floor of the mansion, a dagger embedded in her chest, Ja'iq knelt next to the body, Jon spoke up, "she is not dead."

Ja'iq looked up at him, "how can she not be? She has a dagger embedded in her chest!"

Jon kneels down, the steady but faint beat of her heart visible on his scanner, "her heart beats."

Sofia walks up and kneels, recognizing the runes on the old dagger, "This is a binding ritual of some sort, there is a blood ritual at play here...a technique used by servants of Molag Bal, there'll be totems around that we'll have to dispell to free her."

Suddenly there's a giggle and everyone turned to face the adjoining hallway where an ash grey child had just turned and sprinted through the door leading to it.

"What in Oblivion..." Sofia points and Jon follows her finger, "I don't see anything."

"There was a child...He looked ashen...burnt somehow, he ran down that hall!"

Jon got up and beckoned to his two compatriots, drawing his massive sword as he walks towards the door, only to have Ja'iq stride forward and stop him, "Let us go together."

Jon looked back at Carcette, "What about the keeper?"

Ja'iq closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "We must press on, find these totems Sofia speaks of, that is how we save Carcette."

With that the trip left Carcette on the foyer floor, walking cautiously through the door the the adjoining hall, as Jon crossed the threshold into the area he saw the young boy Sofia had seen, running into a room at the end of the hall, "Sofia the boy has entered a room at the end of the hall."

Following silent gestures to the others, the group began to walk down the hall, Jon pushing the door open to reveal a sparsely furnished room, "there is nobody here." He says as the group enters, "what in oblivion...do you hear that?" Sofia looks worriedly around the room as she hears something that so far, Jon cannot.

"I hear it too." Says Ja'iq, "it sounds...there must be a totem in here."

Sofia and Jon start looking around, later Sofia gasps as she pulls a Molag Bal shaped totem from behind the bed, "this is it...I'm going to attempt to dispel-AAH!" The blood covering the totem turns into sharp spines that pierce Sofia's hand, "That...is bad, it won't let me touch it long enough to dispel it."

Jon walks over and picks up the totem, squeezing and squeezing, the PSI increasing to it's maximum until the totem shatters in his hands, the pieces rusting as they fell to the floor.

Ja'iq looked up at Jon, "your approach is...direct...and effective, we'll let you dispel the totems."

Jon nods, "then while I travel the mansion, you two get back into the Foyer, keep Carcette company."

The two nodded and left for the Foyer, where they saw Carcette was still laying there with the dagger in her chest.

"Jon will get this done quickly." Says Sofia, almost as if reassuring herself.

As she said this, there was the sound of footsteps from the other end of the Foyer, both of them drawing their swords as they turned to face their aggressor.

What walked through the door was something entirely terrifying, it wasn't a woman, it was some twisted amalgam of body parts, stuffed into a red dress, its breath coming in hideous draws, then, once it's one good eye saw them, it let out a foul shriek that caused Sofia to stagger in her haste to get away.

Ja'iq stepped in front of Sofia, "Take Carcette and run!"

Without thinking twice, Sofia grabbed Carcette's prone body and pulled her into her arms, "Gods you're heavy..." before she could take another step, the creature shrieked again, causing her to drop Carcette, "A-AAH!" She gasped as she fell on top of her Keeper.

The creature converged on Ja'iq who pushed it back with a spell before stabbing his sword into the floor at his feet, "You asked for this..."

Suddenly the room exploded, white consuming everything as the holy light engulfed the creature!

Sofia opened her eye to see that where Ja'iq had once stood there was now a smooth skinned white entity with no clothes on, glowing skin, horns on his head pointed forward like those of a bull as his golden eyes burned with hatred inside a spiny skull, outshining his white aura, The White Demon of the gods In full form.

The creature did not give back, and shuffled forward still, only to be vaporized completely as the creature grabbed Ja'iq by his glowing wrist, "Be cleansed..." an echoing voice said as the glow faded in on itself, Ja'iq, now back to the way he was, falling to one knee as the Butler from before seemed to materialize before him, "you really are a troubling group of humans." He chuckled, the same smug smile on his face, "but you'll not survive this encounter."

With that declaration, the Butler drew a sacrificial dagger similar to the one that was inside Carcette's chest, only to have the ceiling above him give way.

Down came Jon on top of their horrid host, crushing him beneath almost a ton of metal and flesh.

In Jon's hand was the final totem, his hands now shaking as he pulled it in half, the two halves rusting over as he did.

Sofia looked down at Carcette as the dagger in her chest dissolved, she drew in a gasp of breath!

"Carcette!" Sofia hugged her as Jon stood, helping Ja'iq to his feet, "It is done."

"NO!" A voice shook the mansion, "SHE'S MINE!" And as they made for the exit, a massive portal to oblivion tore open inside the Foyer, seething to life as the stone and metal warped around it to form the base.

Molag Bal strode from the Portal, "once again I incarnate, and once again I am faced with you two..." Molag Bal laughed as Carcette stood, "and look, the Grand Inquisitor himself, how quaint that such matters seem to have drawn the notice of more important people."

Ja'iq drew his sword, looking winded, "Alright, Carcette, my debt is paid."

Still wounded, Carcette tried to grab for grab for Ja'iq, only to be stopped by Jon as the Grand Inquisitor raised a glowing hand in their direction, "what are you doing?" She yelled, Ja'iq raised his other hand, the one holding his sword to face Molag Bal. "This has gotten out of hand, I'm going to send you to the imperial City to rouse the inquisition, my own vigil that keeps the peace there, and bring them here." In response to this, Carcette tried to throw Jon's immoveable hand off her, only to have the void embrace them all.

The group fell out of a portal in the middle of a massive hall held up by massive pillars, fasceted with statues of Stendarr. In seconds they were surrounded by guards, only to have Carcette jump up, "I need to see Edward Hide immediatley!"


End file.
